


FanArt for perryvic: Chapter 3 of Signature Move

by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo



Series: FanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo/pseuds/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo
Summary: There’s an epic scene in Chapter 3 where Stephen thinks he’s going to die to save the world/universe (again)... The Masters of the Mystic Arts have been busy sealing ruptures in reality caused by the various Infinity Gems. The last one they need to deal with is the Soul Stone. Things don’t go as planned. Which is actually a good thing for Stephen...
Relationships: Stephen Strange and Wong
Series: FanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540267
Kudos: 4





	FanArt for perryvic: Chapter 3 of Signature Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perryvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Signature Move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436935) by [perryvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic). 



> Links to the chapters are below! 
> 
> P.S.  
> On Tumblr, my name is the same except, instead of underscores, I use dashes...  
> (And it’s two lowercase letter oo  
> And then the number zero 0, and in reverse at the end)
> 
> oo0-will-of-the-wisp-0oo

* * *

**[Click here to read “Signature Move” by perryvic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436935/chapters/48485096) **

**[Click here to be able to hear the Music and Sound Effects in the video on Tumblr.](https://oo0-will-of-the-wisp-0oo.tumblr.com/post/189771682469/show-chapter-archived) **

I used a combination of the apps **FlipaClip** (to draw/create) and **Splice** to add music and sound effects (this app also allows me to post longer animations than FlipaClip). I also used **Snapseed** to play with saturation, double exposures, brightness, and other editing tools.

* * *

**Excerpt from Chapter 3: This Is My Kingdom Come**

_**by perryvic** _

****

“Stephen?” Wong actually sounded more than anxious. Maybe he would miss him a little after all. “…What are you doing?”

“My signature move Wong,” he said as golden lines and patterns started to curl around him, spinning, spinning, in an intricate double helix flowering with mandala thought forms, which then folded down, and began another reiteration held by his will and compacting so he could release it when he reached the breach even if he was incapacitated. It was like the DNA of the soul, the instruction for something infinite packaged up in the twist and turn and fold of magical structure. One of the finest things he had ever created. It spun itself into a neverending spiral which he pulled inside him and felt it continue.

He spared a moment to give him a brief smile, the Cloak stilled with a sense of resignation, preparing for the final trip. “It’s all I have left now. Goodbye old friend.”

He soared upwards, hearing Master Hestor say, “What bloody signature move?” even as Wong shouted “No, Stephen! Stop!”

Losing to win, a sacrifice play. His go to move in the face of the impossible and something he shared with Tony Stark. He just had to be strong enough, hold it together long enough as the Cloak swooped him high up over one of the mindbending topological fissures into the Soul stone. This was the last point he had seen, so he hoped and prayed it would be enough.

“Now my friend,” he murmured stroking the collar fabric in apology. “Drop me. It’s the only way.”

It didn’t want to, but could recognize the increasing danger and with a last gentle pat on his cheek, the Cloak of Levitation detached and he dropped like a stone pushing energy to the spell and mentally repeating, It’s not about you as a mantra as he plummeted into the fissure, seeing lights moving within the orange glow beneath him.

The pain as he entered the soul stone realm was intense but his will had been forged on the brutal repetitions of looped time and he let the spell explode out of him even as the Soul gem essence rushed in and around him, piercing through the intruder into it's energies. He screamed, unable to stop, but Dormammu had taught him well; endure and surrender. Let the screams come but hold the pattern, hold the magic…reach to try and seal the breach. Feel for the edges as something starts shredding your very being. Suture with your own energy, once again a surgeon, but this time of the universe. Let that orange soul energy take anything it wanted just as long as he could fix it right here and now.

He let himself embrace the burning energy of the soul stone drawing it deeper. Pulling his stitches tighter. Time, Time what was time in the soul world. There was no duration, soul was timeless, eternal always here. What he had done before became part of what he was doing now in an endless waltz. He always existed here. Everyone existed here. Thanos’ crime again the universe had been to try to limit soul and destroy the stones. They could not be destroyed without the Balance failing completely. The voices around him clamored at him, indistinct and wanting but he kept his focus as his spell unfurled into the breach, pulling and mending…

***


End file.
